Sercet
by puzzlemistress
Summary: Kaldur told Roy him a secret. Then he had to tell the team and this his own king. Follow along as Kaldur goes this emotional journey. A shout out to Aqualass. We worked on a project and I came up with this idea and she gave me permission to make my own story about this. And so go check out her story Homophobic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kaldur went over to Roy places to tell him something. Kaldur finally came to terms of his sexuality. He was gay. Kaldur was scare to death of what Roy would say but he had to tell him. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Hey Kal. What's up?" Roy said when he opened the door.

"I have to tell you something." Kaldur said as he became nervous.

"Okay. Come in." Roy said as he moved aside.

Kaldur sat down in the chair and tried to calm down. When Roy sat on the couch and waited.

"Well, tell me." Roy said as he too became nervous.

"Roy, I'm gay." Kaldur said bluntly as he shut his eyes and moved his head.

"Wait what?" Roy said in shock.

"Please don't hate me." KAldur said as a small sob was released from his throat.

"Kaldur, look at me." Roy said firmly.

Kaldur turned his head to look at him and his whole body started to shake.

"I don't hate you. Nothing changes for us. You are still my best friend. I;m not gonna sit here and tell you that you're not because that would be a lie. Kal you are who you are and nothing will ever change that." Roy said to Kaldur relief.

Kaldur sighed in relief as small tears roll down his cheeks. Roy saw the tears and got up to give him a hug.

"Thank you." Kaldur said as he returned the hug tightly.

"No prob bro. Don't cry. It's alright." Roy said as he squeezed him tightly.

"I feel a little ridiculous do to all the worrying about this." Kaldur said as he tried to stop crying.

"That sounds exactly like you." Roy said as eh let him go and grabbed him a tissue.

"Thanks." Kaldur said as he wiped his tears.

They sat there and talked for about a good two hours. Kaldur told him about when he found out he was gay and the true story about him, Garth, and Tula. Roy offered words of advice and some comforting words. Kaldur left around 10:00 pm and headed back to the cave. They hugged each other tightly before he left. Kaldur felt a weight off his shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

The team came back from a mission in Madrid. They were so exhausted that they simply passed out in their rooms. Megan started to enter certain dreams. She was in once dream where she was surrounded by food and she realized that it was Wally's dream. She talked other uncle about it and she realized that it was part of her telepathy. One night she accidentally was in a dream where she was underwater and in a bedroom. She saw two figures in a bed and one of them sat up. Kaldur, she thought in shock. There was a hand on his chest and Kaldur smiled lightly. He held the hand on his chest and kissed it. The person next to him sat up and placed a small kiss on his jaw.

"Dua Kaldur" (I love you Kaldur) The man said softly.

"Dhe unë ju dashuria ime." (And I you my love). Kaldur said softly.

They kissed each other softly and Megan instantly woke up. Was Kaldur actually gay? He never acted like the people in TV. She was so confused. She laid in bed and tried to go back to sleep.

Kaldur sat up quickly and tried to catch his breath. It was just a dream. No matter how bad he wanted it to be true, it was just a dream. He got out of bed and got a glass of water. He calmed down after he finished the glass. Kaldur went back to bed and hoped that the dream wouldn't happen again.

When the morning came and training started, Kaldur seemed normal. Megan thought this was odd. She told the team, minus Kaldur, in the mind link that they had to talk. They went to the den to talk.

"What's up?" Robin asked.

"I think that Kaldur might be gay." Megan said bluntly.

"You are talking about Kaldur right?" Wally said in shock.

"Yes. I accidentally went into on of his dreams and there was of him and another guy in bed and they kissed." She explained in a rush.

"Okay, maybe he could be. We don't know for sure." Robin said.

"It's none of our business." Artemis said sternly.

"She is a point. Let him come to us when he wants to." Robin said as they all agreed.

They went back to training and saw that his session with Canary was over. Before the day ended, Kaldur called the team to the pool. They sat around him and listened to him. He told that he was gay and they were very understanding. Robin brought up the issue of telling his king but Kaldur instantly shot down that idea completely.

Aquaman became a surrogate father to Kaldur. His opinion was all that matter to Kaldur. He hated to disappoint him. Ever since he was a child, he was always trying to please everyone but himself. Not matter what the task was, it had to be perfect. The idea of knowing this would kill him.

As the team explained the pros and cons of Aquaman not knowing, his mind drifted off of Atlantis. More importantly to Garth. The truth was after all these years, he always loved Garth. Everyone just assumed that he loved Tula but it was never true.

"Who is Garth?" Megan asked curiously.

"An old friend of mine." Kaldur lied easily.

"I saw your dream of him. Dua Kaldur. Does that mean anything to you?" Megan asked.

Kaldur went completely silent. He put his head down and thought for a second.

"I loved him for a while. I somewhat still do. He is engaged to my other friend Tula. I can not stop their happiness due to my fantasy." Kaldur explained.

"Kaldur, you have to tell Aquaman. Think about, he is going to find out eventually so why not from you." Robin said.

"What's the worst thing that could happen?" Connor asked.

"I knew two of my commanders in the Academy. Not many people approved of those type of relationships. I caught them together and they begged me not to tell anyone. I gave them my word that I would not say a word. Somehow the Superiors found out and sent the older one to prison. He had to serve about 9 months. When they were reunited, the moved as far away from the academy as possible. I can not have that fear hanging over my head. I know I have to tell him eventually but I would rather wait as long as I could." Kaldur explained as his voice soon turned fearful.

"Kaldur, what if, God forbid, something happen to Aquaman wouldn't you want him to know." Wally asked.

Kaldur thought about this for several long minutes. He knew that he had to tell him. He let out a long heavy sigh before speaking:

"I will talk to him." Before he got up and left the room.

Kaldur arrived to Atlantis and went to the royal chamber. He had to talk to his king about this along. He felt a thick lump in his throat as he tried to calm himself. As he watched silently as the royal advisers left the room. He went to his King and bowed in respect.

"Kaldur, it is good to see you. What bring you back to Atlantis? Queen Mera was not expecting you for several more days." Aquaman greeted happily as he went down to Kaldur from his seat on the throne.

"I-I need to speak with you my king." Kaldur said as his voice started to shake.

"Kaldur are you okay?" Aquaman asked worriedly.

"No." Kaldur uttered but he put his head down and tears slowly leaked from his grey eyes.

A loud sob forced it way out of Kaldur's throat, causing his body to tremble. Aquaman embraced Kaldur tightly as he tried to sooth him.

"Kaldur it's okay. What is wrong? Tell me." Aquaman asked keeping his voice soft.

Kaldur tried to calm down but his fears soon swallowed him.

"I do not want to go to jail." Kaldur whips erred through his sobs.

"Come with me my child." Aquaman said in a gentle voice as he lead Kaldur to a different and more private room.

When they arrived in Kaldur room, Kaldur completely collapsed. He almost shoved his fist in his mouth to stop sobbing. Aquaman cradled him his arms as if he was a small child. After Kaldur's sobs became quiet, he soon began to talk.

"My king, can you promise me that you will not see me differently after I tell you." Kaldur begged softly.

"Kaldur, you will always be a son to me and nothing will ever change that okay. Now tell me." Aquaman promised as he looked him the eye.

"I-I- I love men the way I should love a woman." Kaldur said as his whole body began to tremble.

"So you are gay." Aquaman said bluntly.

"Yes." Kaldur said before he looked away.

Aquaman stared at him before he hugged him tightly once more. Kaldur let out a loud cry of relief as he wrapped his arms around his King. He never thought he would get this kind of reaction from him. He was expecting to be beaten not warmly embraced.

"Kaldur, why did you hide this from me?" Aquaman asked softly in his ear.

"I thought that you would be mad at me or react in a negative way." Kaldur explained as he squeezed him tighter.

"You will always be my son. Not matter who you decide to love. I want you to be happy and if your sexual orientation makes you happy then who am I to judge you by that. I never want you to be afraid of my reaction. I want you to always be honest with me." Aquaman said in a calm fatherly tone.

"Thank you." Kaldur said gratefully.


End file.
